Core 2: Technology Development/Refinement Core Project Summary The Technology Development/Refinement Core of the Atlanta Center for Microsystems Engineered Point-of- Care Technology (ACME POCT) will serve as the technology refinement laboratory for projects supported by the center. The goal of ACME POCT is to assist and enable inventors from across the country who have de- veloped proof-of-concept microsystems-based POC technologies for cardiac, pulmonary, hematologic and sleep applications to define their clinical needs, conduct clinical validation, and refine their technology, with the objective of accelerating the path to translation and clinical adoption and directly addressing the barriers there- of. The Technology Development/Refinement Core will provide necessary staff as well as engineering re- sources within Georgia Tech's Institute for Electronics and Nanotechnology (IEN). The close collaboration be- tween IEN and the clinical expertise at Emory University, as well as the direct feedback from validation and user experience studies from the Clinical Translation and Validation Core, will insure clinically-motivated tech- nology refinement. The mission of the Technology Development/Refinement Core is to facilitate the successful refinement of microsystem-based POC technologies in the NHLBI domain, to provide links to engineering ex- perts, to support the toolset necessary for technology refinement, and to provide resources for technical train- ing of researchers and investigators.